


In Which Bucky Hates Taking Out The Garbage

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America the Winter Soldier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a conversation with my best friend. Bucky hates taking out the garbage and he lets Steve know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bucky Hates Taking Out The Garbage

Since moving in with Steve, the one thing Bucky despised was taking out the garbage. It was smelly and sometimes it leaked. It was disgusting. Often enough, Steve yelled for Bucky to come take out the garbage because he was "busy with other things", and it was always at the most inopportune times. Such as when Bucky was trying to take what he thought was a well deserved nap. Or if he was trying to read, or if he was trying to figure that damned phone that Steve had picked up for him a few weeks ago.

That was what it was like today, he was trying to figure out exactly how everything worked on the phone. He almost had the hang of it, he was getting there, despite the fact he felt like it was a lot harder to figure out than it should've been. Steve was doing the dishes from breakfast earlier that morning and that's when he heard it. Steve yelled at him to please come take out the garbage. Wanting to avoid doing so, he replied to Steve as if very confused "Who the Hell is Bucky?!"

Bucky heard Steve gasp and the echoing sound of a plate shattering. Bucky grinned to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! If you would like to see more fandom related things check out my tumblr: we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com :)


End file.
